


Garbage Disposal

by zombiecheetah



Series: Where Loyalties Lie [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, IN SPACE!, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Nova Core, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecheetah/pseuds/zombiecheetah
Summary: Set after the events of Soul Full of Gunk. Loki struggles to come to terms with his heritage while Thor considers the throne of Asgard. And with what Sigyn's been up to lately, perhaps her match to the 'God of Lies' was a good fit after all...





	1. The Work You're Undoing

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU for your patience as I got this story in order. I'm hoping this sufficiently explores some dropped storylines in Thor and Loki's journey. 
> 
> As always you can chat with me at zombiecheetah on tumblr! I always appreciate likes and comments. Thank you so much.

“And how is your brother doing?”

Thor did a double take across the table from Odin, the source of this unlikely question, “He’s much improved,” Thor said lightly, decidedly not looking at his parents, “Both mentally and physically.” 

No mention from him of course of just how odd it was to not have him here with their parents. Well, his parents...no _ their  _ parents. Loki was still his brother and Odin and Frigga had still raised the pair of them from infancy. Though his presence was dearly missed as Thor once again attempted to navigate one of these dinners with his parents without Loki anchoring him. 

Odin carefully selected a vegetable with his fork, “And do you believe he has earned his place back at court?” 

Thor took an uncomfortably long sip of mead before answering, “Wholeheartedly.” 

“Wonderful to hear,” Frigga cut in smoothly before Odin could answer, “See, I told you, simply give him some time and space and he will be good as new.”  

Odin made a noise that didn’t quite pass as agreement as Thor shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

“I know he still has questions,” Thor said carefully, “I believe he will wonder if his heritage will come into play with his duties.” 

“Given you attacked Jotunheim and he attempted to destroy it, I’d say there is no small amount of work in diplomacy to be done there.” Odin shrugged, “Technically he is an heir to that throne.” 

“He would not desire such a throne. He is still quite adrift on the subject.” 

“What he desires and what needs to be done are often two different things,” Odin said with a sigh, “Though I do suppose trying to separate him from that healer woman is going to be near impossible now.” 

“Now, now, dear,” Frigga said, lightly patting Odin’s hand affectionately, “You should know after all these years, Sigyn is not her grandfather. She is fiercely loyal to both our sons, and you just know she will make a fabulous mother. Besides, a descendant of Ottar is not exactly peasant stock. Think of how powerful their children will be.” 

“What do you think I’ve been so concerned about all this time?” Odin clicked his tongue, “I suppose she is much more amenable to the future king of Asgard than the current one. Unless, Thor, you have any objections you wish to voice. You are the one who will need to deal with the pair of them and wrangle them into obeying your orders.” 

Thor felt a bit sick to his stomach. The plotting and twisting of his parents should hardly come as a surprise to him. But when they spoke of his brother and sister like they were simply pawn pieces rather than a part of the family...how many times had they spoken about him in the same manner? They probably still were, just not in his presence.

“I believe that the decision to try to separate them in the first place was a mistake. They work best as a team and I believe they will serve Asgard well during my reign.”  

Odin chewed thoughtfully on a piece of potato before answering, “I suppose that is for you to see, isn’t it? Hopefully, they’ll provide you with more than the sounds of them fucking around the palace.” 

Thor attempted a crack at a smile, “Well, I suppose if heirs are the point of their relationship...” 

The joke produced a rare chuckle from his father and an easy laugh from his mother. He gave them both a smile in return, thankful that Loki was still on a moon somewhere instead of listening to how he was more pawn than son. To Odin at least. 

As Thor swallowed down not enough mead, a thought started to tug at his mind. If he hadn’t been banished, would he have been able to prevent his little brother from jumping into the void? 

Because after this conversation he thought darkly, he couldn’t help but think that Loki had been making a certain kind of sense.

 

***

 

Ten minutes. 

Loki was pacing, staring at the clock in the study. Ten minutes late. Not becoming of Sigyn at all. If anything she was ten minutes early. Who should he call on? Did Heimdall know where she was? She surely was fine if he hadn’t come here in a beam of light asking about if he knew where she was. Or maybe they were simply too busy looking for her to inform him that something was deeply horrendously-

The sound of the door opening had never been more welcome, especially when accompanied by Sigyn’s voice, “I’m back.” 

_ Thank the nine.  _

Loki let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, quickly standing from his desk in the study, trying not to sound bitter as he walked to the kitchen, “You’re late.”

She looked fine at least. Better than fine, actually, she was glowing as she turned to him with a small teasing smile. Her dress was still strangely crisp and clean despite having been worn for so long and her hair smelled like she had just stepped out of the shower. 

“Only ten minutes. I would have been back earlier but there was some insistence on a special kind of recompense for leaving Stark’s party early.”

Loki leaned against the kitchen island, crossing his arms, “That’s a funny way of saying ‘arrested and nearly tried for treason.’”

“Mischief…” Sigyn said with a small sigh, “It was fine. They were just joking around. Not my idea of a good time, but you know, need to keep building that rapport. Clint sometimes looks at me without scowling now.” 

Loki was silent for a moment, rapping a knuckle or two on the kitchen island, “What kind of recompense?”

“A particularly painful Earth invention called karaoke night. Definitely horrid but everyone hates me less, so, goal achieved.” 

“I hardly think anyone hates you, even with me tarnishing your good name,” Loki insisted, frowning at the unfamiliar concept, “What is karaoke?”

“Oh trust me, Mischief,” Sigyn replied with a small grin that made his stomach perform backflips, “You don’t want to know. Want some tea?” 

Loki stared at the back of her for a moment, not answering as she pondered their absurd number of choices in tea leaves. Trying to get Sigyn to slow down relax was like trying to keep a bilgesnipe still. She was still always working on projects Loki didn’t know many details about, often in her room or in the study. The closest to relaxing she had reached was the rare occasions she would go out and tinker with her ship, mostly breaking it and then calling some Nova person (Saul?) to help her fix it much to Loki’s amusement. 

“You put people back together with such ease, I would have thought the skill would have transferred to machines,” he had teased, laughing as she gave him a rude gesture from under the hood of the ship.  

But what they hadn’t been doing once again came to the forefront of Loki’s mind, taking in the shorter, lighter dress she was wearing tonight that smoothed over her frame, showing a bit more than just leg as she stood on her toes to reach today’s tea selection. It was times like these where he was reminded of just how absolutely gorgeous she was, all black wild waves and deep brown eyes. She had gained some muscle he noticed as he admired the curve of her ass that was  _ just _ peeking out underneath her skirts….

“Are you alright?” 

The front of his pants became tight as Loki attempted to reel in his imagination.  _ Cut that out. She’s not ready. You know that.  _

“You look nice,” was all he said, making her smile. “And I heard you earlier,” he added, the smile on her face faltering for just a moment before turning a bit more mischievous, "In the shower before you left this morning. I am quite familiar with the activity." 

“Did you now?”

Loki let out a small hum, “It has been a while since we’ve shared a bed together, has it not?” 

“Just wanted to give you some space.” She paused her work with the tea leaves to turn to him, “Making sure you still want this.” 

He clicked his tongue, “My dear, if there is one regret that trumps them all, it’s that I made you doubt I ever stopped wanting you.” 

She turned so her back was against the counter, “Flirt.” 

“It’s true,” he said softly, slowly moving towards her, “If you’ll allow me a small display of my affections…” 

She slowly nodded. 

Loki nodded at the counter, “Sit.” 

Pushing her tea ingredients to the side, she complied, smiling up at him as he approached. He gently brushed over her injured side. “Better?” 

She gave him a wink, “It’s just a little sore. You could try to kiss me and see if it makes it feel better.” 

He gave out a small hum of a laugh. Cupping her face in one of his hands, his other traveled down to her ass and smoothed over the silk covering the outside of her thigh. Leaning down, he kissed her gently, his movements slow and gentle, like he was trying not to spook a horse. A crude comparison, he thought, as Sigyn was all warm curves and soft skin, her lips tasting divine. The sounds she was making from those lips were intoxicating, his own slowly winding a path down her throat, the sound of her whimpering egging him on. 

“Truly a goddess,” he murmured into her skin, his tongue swiping at her collarbone, making her shiver, “Truly a wonder.” 

She was clutching onto the counter, her knuckles white, her breathing becoming more labored as he touched her. The sight placed him in a state of awe. She wanted him. Still. After everything. After knowing what he was, seeing what he was. All horns and blue skin…

_ You truly think yourself worthy of such mercy? _

He buried his head into her shoulder, trying to push the memory out of his head. No, not tonight. Tonight he could pretend he was Loki the Aesir, the true brother, not adopted brother of Thor. Someone worthy of her time and affections. 

“You alright?” 

Her voice was so soft and sweet, her fingertips warm against the back of his neck, rubbing little circles there. “We can stop and just go to sleep if you want,” she murmured, kissing the side of his head. “Just curl up with each other.” 

He shook his head against the silk of her dress, “Unless you want to. I’d understand after everything if you’d never want to again.”

“Loki,” she breathed, “I said I was giving you space. Not that I ever stopped wanting you.” 

She took his hand in her own and guided it under her dress, where she was bare underneath. Under her direction, he touched the inside of her thigh, where his fingertips found wet folds. “I’ve missed you inside of me,” she murmured, her eyes finding his own, “It’s all I could think about this morning.” 

Her words made his cock physically ache and strain against his pants and a brush of her fingertips over the material nearly did him in. “I’m not going to last long,” he confessed, pushing her hand away. 

“Then don’t.” 

Loki let out a low chuckle, slowly sliding a finger into her warmth. One of Sigyn’s hands clutched the counter, while the other knit itself into his hair, her whimpers slowly building up to longer moans. Loki did his best to concentrate on the pleasure he was gifting her. The pleasure she had requested, consented to. She had willingly wanted him,  _ a Jotun _ , inside of her. To  _ defile _ her. 

The words from his tormentor filled his head.

_ You think she’d abandon you. And you know deep down that you are right. _

Loki’s mind began to race. Abandonment may have been their best option. What if they did fix this? Move forward and marry one another like their plans before. Surely she wasn’t expecting them to attempt to have children. What would the life of a half-Jotun half-Aesir even look like? Would they survive Asgard? Would Sigyn even survive that kind of pregnancy? He definitely couldn’t fuck her tonight. His cock was too sensitive. No way was he going to be able to pull out in time and Norns knew there wasn’t a contraceptive in the world he would trust at the moment…

“Hey.” 

Sigyn’s voice in his ear brought him back to reality, her hand gently pulling his fingers from inside of her, her lips grazing his neck, “You’re not with me.” 

He quickly pulled his hand and himself away, already feeling the weight of guilt and shame on his shoulders, companions that lately never left his side. Her brown eyes searched his with concern, “You’re not sure about something.” 

“You make it sound like just one thing.” His fingers were still damp as he quickly wiped them on the side of his pants, his eyes quickly evaluating her, “You’re strangely crisp for having spent so long on Earth.” 

“Loki…”

“And you’re gone for much longer periods of time.” He cleared his throat, “What are you up to, Sigyn? You are supposed to be resting.” 

His hand again went to her injured side and she didn’t even flinch. A noted improvement from only a few weeks ago. “Let me see.”

“Tell me what you’re unsure of, first, and then you can stare at this damn wound for as long as you desire.” 

The challenge was simply too much for him to take. What exactly could he say? He was supposed to be helping her, not causing her even more pain. 

He had taken too long to answer, her smile too knowing and too empty as she masterfully masked her own disappointment. “Good night, Loki.” 

She slid off the counter and pushed past him, walking straight to her room to close the door. Not that he would have been comfortable with sharing a bed anyhow when there was so much at stake. Just perhaps he needed better ways to get her to talk, rather than simply fuck everything up further.

_ Then again, fucking things up seemed to be his specialty.  _


	2. Beneath the Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki contemplates just what comes after sex and marriage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and keeping up with Loki and Sigyn! <3

“I promise I won’t laugh.” 

They were sitting under a tree. _Their tree_ , Loki liked to think, as he and Sigyn had been drawn to this little private section of the famous Asgardian gardens since the beginning of their friendship. It was a good place to talk, as well as more recently, exchange certain  _ intimacies _ given their now romantic entanglement. 

“If the answer isn’t your cock and cunt, aren’t you going to be upset with me?” Sigyn chuckled as she took a small bite of her freshly peeled apple. Loki grinned one of his famous trickster smiles from ear to ear, turning to watch her more carefully as he set his book to the side. 

“Fine then. Second greatest desire then.” 

She rolled her eyes, leaning back further into the bark of the tree like she was trying to become a part of the wood, “Am I not allowed to have some secrets?” 

“Is it really so deviant that it has to remain a secret?” 

“The worst kind of deviance. One that I know will make you lose all respect and attraction for me.” Sigyn kept flipping around her apple in her hand, but looked somewhat disinterested in the fruit of which she had only taken a few bites from in the past hour. 

Loki tilted his head, genuinely surprised at not only her coyness but her thoughts on the matter, “You really think me physically capable of losing even the slightest amount of affection for you?”

Sigyn bit her lip, Loki’s heart dropping so hard into his stomach he was sure he could hear it echo along the dirt and cobblestone. The following look she gave him of slight alarm only solidified the auditory hallucination. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Mischief, I trust you, just don’t wish to burden you with such an embarrassing answer. The deviance is in its blandness, its...childish intention...just the naïveté of such a desire, it’s frankly disgusting.” 

_ It’s not, it truly is not. _ “Enough to drive fear into the heart of the bravest woman I know.” 

She shrugged, her gaze masterfully avoiding his as she spoke, “It’s a curse.” 

Loki snorted, pausing for a moment before sitting up from the tree and turning so he was sitting back on his heels and facing her, “Could a handsome prince perhaps break such a curse?”

It was Sigyn’s turn to chuckle, though hers was more tired than joyful, “I think we have very thoroughly exhausted any and all options in that department if that was possible.” 

“No harm in trying again,” he hummed, leaning forward to kiss her forehead, his voice smooth as silk, “I could fuck you into the dirt until you are assured of my devotion if that would help.” 

“Flirt,” she accused, not rejecting his advances but also not reciprocating them either, “And you may be too frightened to do so after I tell you.”

Loki tilted his head in confusion again, still trying to remain playful, “This concept of not fucking you completely escapes me.” 

This succeeded in securing a smirk from her, though short-lived. He took the apple from her hand and took a bite from it himself, before tossing it into the dirt.

“Ass,” Sigyn grumbled, though she didn’t look all that bothered, “The answer to this question is truly that important to you?” 

“Sin.” Loki pressed his lips against her cheek, “I know something is weighing on you. Past few weeks you’ve barely eaten anything and keep avoiding questions. Why it nearly took our army to get you out here in the sunlight.” He tilted his head again, “Have I ever given you reason to not trust me?” 

“Of course not.” Her answer was quick, if quiet, “Though, by the sounds of it, I can’t trust your mother, as I’m beginning to think you already know.” 

He slowly took one her hands into his two, his fingers brushing over her palm and massaging her fingers, “I may have heard a whisper or two. ” 

Sigyn stared at the ground, “Your mother sent for me a few weeks ago. She was concerned about us...about the future of Asgard. And she asked if I could be tested for any issues with my fertility, proctored by another healer.” 

Loki forced his breathing to remain steady and even. His mother often meant well but on occasion stepped out of line. And it was not like he saw a future without Sigyn. But why research such a thing now? They were courting, sure, but not engaged. Though how much longer that would remain true…

“Good news, I hope?” he asked quietly, his fingers brushing over her wrist, feeling her pulse gallop like a horse. Not exactly reassuring. 

“It was a confusing conversation,” she answered blankly, “As far as I know, I’m in proper working order and yet your mother and the healer told me that my results showed possible difficulties.”  

Now it was Loki’s turn to frown. What was his mother on about now? Sigyn was the best healer on Asgard. Surely her judgment would be the one to trust? He’d ask Thor, but his brother had not yet been so lucky in love. 

“What rubbish,” Loki grumbled, kissing the shell of her ear, “She must be tempering your expectations. I know she had a difficult time having me after my brother.” He paused, staring at her hands, “I was a twin, you know. Or supposed to be. My brother came out still and blue. He was called Balder. Mother decided after that that two heirs were plenty. Couldn’t take the heartbreak.” 

Sigyn’s eyes widened slightly, “I didn’t know.”

“This is the first time I’ve told anyone.” His hands continued to play her fingers like they were harp strings, “I do not believe that is common knowledge. She did not know she was carrying two until that night.” 

Sigyn just nodded, finally meeting his gaze, “You have Thor at least. He can be an ass, but you can’t deny that he does not love you nor you him.” 

“I never would be so foolish,” Loki murmured, drawing her hand to his lips, “I’m assuming your own lack of siblings leant some weight to my own mother’s concerns.” 

Sigyn’s smile was more bitter than her evening tea that she always took black, “You met my father. Can you blame my mother for suppressing her own fertility? I suspected a few times she did fall pregnant but terminated early on. Shame. I would have liked a sibling or two.” 

“Trust me when I say that Thor is trying his best, bless.” 

“He’s doing a good job.” Her own fingers began to twist around Loki’s, “So, you like me enough to not run at the discussion of procreation?” 

Loki let out a warm chuckle, and tugged her from the tree, pulling her into his lap, his hands running up and down her back “Sin. Though my father is not very pleased about my, shall we say,  _ extensive _ bedding habits, I do not court often or lightly. We would not be together in this way if I had not intended on planning a future with you. And though I confess I had not given it much thought...heirs are simply a natural progression of my position. Whether they’re sired by me or adopted...your desire is an asset. And does not change one particle of my adoration.” 

It was Sigyn’s turn to look confused, though her lips were beginning to curl at the corners,  “You’re proposing a bit more than courting there, Mischief.” 

His hands trailed down her back until his hands found hers at her sides, him weaving his fingers with hers, “I notice you aren’t exactly running in the opposite direction either.” 

“Where else would I go?” Her question was sweet and enduring, her warm, loving gaze melting him from the inside out, “If you think you can get rid of me that quickly, Loki Odinson, allow me to convince you otherwise.” 

Her sweet sincerity turned into something more aggressive as she leaned forward and pinned him to the ground, leaning down to cover his lips with her own. He kissed back with similar enthusiasm, feeling his breath begin to labor as she started to grind down her pelvis against his own. 

“Minx,” he breathed, staring up at her with love drunk eyes, “Or shall I call you Princess?” 

The term brought a smile so wide to Sigyn’s face, Loki was sure she could raise the dead with such a look. “Only if you also fuck me like one,” she murmured. 

The conversation that followed quickly dissolved into whimpers and moans accompanied by hastily moved clothing and a joyful exploration of a future to come. 

 

***

 

When Loki woke from his dream, it was to cum-encrusted sheets and a heavy sinking feeling in his heart. The excitement of him experiencing a past memory fully unspoilt by Maw was quickly overshadowed by a log of guilt wedged into his stomach. How excited Sigyn had been, how open, how simply joyous her smile was back then. He almost wished his memory wasn’t intact at the moment as this was a new level of torture for him, knowing that he could never return to such a time —

It was then, out of the corner of his eye, that Loki noticed a worn piece of paper on his nightstand. He groaned slightly as he turned in his bed to pick it up and open it, immediately recognizing Sigyn’s impeccable handwriting as he glanced over the message.

_ I didn’t want to wake you, but I’ve been called by Nova for a meeting once again and will be gone with the ship for most of the day. Thor is stopping by this afternoon to visit you. Promise I won’t be late tonight.  _

Loki closed his eyes and sighed, feeling his stomach tighten just like it had two weeks after the memory he had just dreamed of when Odin sent to Sigyn to Earth. Nova could mean a million different places anywhere in the galaxy. And if this was truly a last minute call, he suspected Xandar wasn’t Sigyn’s destination...

 

***

 

Every fiber of her being was on high alert. It was dangerous being here, this system, this planet. If he ever found out —

He wouldn’t. He  _ couldn’t _ . Just briefly considering the amount of trouble she would be in if he did, she concluded the word trouble was in itself an understatement. 

The bar seemed to almost be a void of darkness with some occasional color from the lights, aimed to confuse even the most trained eyes on what was actually happening. And she had to admit how impressive it was that while exploring this particular pleasure planet, no one had bothered her besides the occasional glance up and down her form as she entered the bar and took her place at the appropriate booth. She had to admit she was impressed. Her contact knew how to pick a good place to meet in secret, especially given they both were going to be deep shit if he found out what she was doing. What the fuck was this woman even playing at anyway? Why did they even want her? If she had been in her shoes, she would have shot herself on sight—

“Don’t mean to be rude, but it feels like you’re doing a lot of thinking without the drinking.” 

Gamora looked up from the booth to see a smiling woman with long dark curly hair giving a nod to the seat across from her, “Room for two?” 

Her warmth seemed to slap Gamora hard in the face, as it was more alien to her than any of the patrons currently calling out drink orders to the multiarmed bartender. Maybe that was just because Thanos played at invoking the feeling often, mainly before implementing some horrid judgment on one of his children. 

“I’m meeting a friend,” Gamora said somewhat evenly, trying not to clench her fists, “I’ll only ask you to leave me alone once.” 

The woman did no such thing, “Steve says hi.” 

Gamora raised an eyebrow, looking her up and down. So this was the goddess Rogers had told her about. “You are Sigyn?” 

Sigyn’s smile faded as she smoothly slid into the booth, brightly colored drinks appearing on the table with a wave of her hand, “I hope so. And I hope you’re Gamora, because without you, we’re all screwed.” 

Gamora grimaced, “Trust me, Asgardian. You have no idea just how _screwed_ we already are.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of Loki's dream? What do you think Sigyn is doing with Gamora? Let me know in the comments! I appreciate each and every one. Thanks for reading!


	3. No Thanks at All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Loki talks over his proposed return to Asgard with Thor, Sigyn meets with one green assassin and learns some uncomfortable information...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for supporting these two and their slow march forward in this AU. If you like, leave a kudos, if you love or have a question, leave a comment. Thank you so much for reading. :)

“It’s like she doesn’t believe me when I tell her I desire her,” Loki said to his brother as he tossed another rock into the water, “Not that I can blame her for doubting my intentions. Honestly, I still can’t see how my quiet exit from her life would truly be something to mourn.”

“You underestimate how much you mean to her,” Thor replied, leaning against a palm tree in the shade, “Is she still acting odd? I notice she is not here.”

“Out with the damn soldier probably doing Norns know what.” Loki nodded solemnly, picking up a smoother cool stone and flipping it over in his hand. “She hasn’t been this secretive with me since we first met.” He looked up at Thor, “Have you…”

Thor shook his head as Loki trailed off, “We talk more now, but despite everything not too deeply about anything. I accept some responsibility for her being unsure with you, with us. I hope after this war is over we can all spend some time together. The warriors are anxious to see the pair of you.”

“To beg forgiveness for their betrayal of trust?” Loki asked bitterly.

“May I remind you that it was you who pulled Sigyn from our original trip to Jotunheim and it was you who did not share with her your secrets,” Thor reminded his brother firmly but gently, “Give her time. Give the others a chance. None of us will survive what’s to come if we fail to band back together.”

Though Thor was painfully correct, Loki still didn’t say anything, simply continued to weigh rock in his hand. His dream this morning had weighed heavily on him all day and was tempted for a moment to bring up Frigga’s lies about his birth, but instead settled for, “How do I even return to court now that everyone knows I’m a spoil of war?”

Thor cringed, closing his eyes briefly, “Don’t, Loki. You’re my brother. That has not changed.”

“I doubt Odin will agree with you.”

“Odin is desperate to pass off the crown to me,” Thor insisted, “You need not concern yourself with what he thinks much longer.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “Is there a reason you have yet to take it? That would solve more than a few problems.”  

Thor paused, thinking for a moment, “It is silly for me to say, especially after all of your efforts.”

“Whatever confession you have, brother, surely I can match you with a much darker or embarrassing one,” Loki replied, tossing the rock into the air and catching it.

Thor chuckled lightly before clearing his throat, “I am not sure I wish for it. The throne. I always thought you’d make a better king.”

“How wrong you were,” Loki scoffed, “My weekend as King of Asgard was not even fun. Simply filled with stress and only cost me everything I hold dear. I would highly advise not keeping Sif in your suite to keep her out of your schemes.”

Thor raised an eyebrow, “Sif and I are friends. Jane and I are, well...” His trail into uncertainty wasn’t exactly hopeful.

“Trouble in your paradise as well, brother? Has dear Jane finally figured out she’s too good for you?”

He ducked as Thor tossed a rock at his head with a small chuckle, “Tender subject there.”

“Jane and I are fine.” Thor didn’t offer any more information than that as he gazed at the horizon, “I know you don’t approve.”

“As delightful as she sounds, her presence does raise complications,” Loki said, raising an eyebrow, “You do have the ability as king to order Idunn to give Jane an apple. But how willing is your Jane going to be to become Aesir and leave her world behind for you?”

“It’s asking her much,” Thor said quietly, “I’m not sure she would.”

“Also, there’s no small mention of Fandral’s human love not receiving that same grace,” Loki said, “I doubt he’d wish Jane the same fate, however…”

“I know, I know,” Thor replied with a wave of his hand, “Complications.”

“Indeed.” Loki said, simply tossing the rock into the sea, “Complications.”

 

* * *

 

_Go and see the assassin he said. You'll get along great, he said. She needs to know you're for real, he said._

The green woman in front of Sigyn was not taking any particular care to hide the fact that she was thoroughly unimpressed. Fair. Sigyn rarely thought herself impressive these days, not with the stupid rip in her side still stinging. What healer couldn't heal a simple little cut, magical or not? 

Still, Steve seemed to think that Gamora could be the key to defeating the titan. And Sal and Dey both had approved the mission, given certain risks be accounted for. And if there was one thing Sigyn excelled at it was reducing risks.  

She glanced at the cuff on her wrist. About five minutes. Almost too long for a meeting as dangerous as this one. Had to give it to the other woman across from her. Sigyn wasn't sure if she would have shown up if she was in her position. Then again, she had also previous experience in trying to get away from horrible father figures. And if Thanos was anything like the glimpses she had seen in Loki's head...

"So we're screwed are we?" Sigyn commented lightly, playing with the stem of the glass she had summoned in front of her pushing up some of the peeling paint from the table, "And I thought I had already avoided such by not ordering anything to eat here."

Gamora didn't even crack a smile, "If this is simply a game to you, Princess, feel free to walk out where you came in. Forget this ever happened." 

Sigyn tilted her head, raising her glass to her lips, "I know you're scared, Gamora, but you could at least keep your insults accurate." 

Gamora rolled her eyes, "I am told you can help me if I put myself at great personal risk to assist you." 

"And Rogers already gave you the mission and yet you demanded to meet me in person."

"I only deal with the source. Not the soldier. As wide-eyed as he seems." 

"Still quite a risk to meet with me. I know I'm on some form of hit list, am I not?"  

"He does not like to frequent here," Gamora muttered, her arms still crossed tightly, "Too close to Sakkar." 

Sigyn tilted her head in the other direction, keeping her eyes on her cuff, "He fears the Elders that much?"

"He does not like to be in situations where he is outnumbered." Gamora's eyes kept darting from Sigyn to the other patrons, as if daring one of them to approach their booth, "I admit that the only reason I'm even here is that you have secured the assistance of the ruler's brother. How you achieved such a thing, I do not want to know." 

Sigyn smiled wearily, "Not with blood, I assure you. I simply had many Terran items he was interested in. These...items we're discussing your assistance with...he's interested in them for his own reasons. Trustworthy to the highest bidder. But the proposed destruction of half his collection makes us the highest bidder by default so there you go."

Gamora simply stared at her, "Why are you doing this?"

Sigyn bit her lip, "I'm just trying to keep my family safe."

"Must be nice to have a family," Gamora replied coolly, "Your prince. You healed him?"

"Thanks to you." Sigyn shifted in her seat, the dull pang in her side slowly growing past a state of annoyance to a state of true discomfort, "I want to help you. I have some semblance of an understanding of what it's like to have a horror for a father." 

"I doubt it." Gamora peered at her, "I thought Asgard was some kind of paradise."

"I wish it was."

Gamora looked like she didn't know how to take that. She shook her head slightly, "I suppose it won't be once he's done."

Sigyn stared at her for a moment, a corner of her lip curling up, "You're a very optimistic person."

"You're a child."

"I have at least a thousand years on you."

Gamora didn't look impressed, "Look, Princess, even if you all had a chance, this is not for the amateur with a vendetta."

"Ebony Maw is dead. We have at least one of the stones, and you know of at least two others." 

"He'll come for you." 

"Then help us be ready. Rogers told you what I'd need from you. Just a bit of side work and you'll never have to see the titan ever again. And me, should you so choose. All I ask is for a bit of faith that I can hold my end of the bargain." 

Gamora bit the tip of her tongue between her teeth, "I'll do what you asked. No more. No less. Only because Rogers makes a much more convincing case than a ghost." 

She unsheathed a dagger and stabbed it through Sigyn's hand, yet only finding the metal of the table to meet it, Sigyn not even flinching. She smiled. At least she didn't feel like death and she was nearly four minutes into this particular projection. 

"What gave it away?" 

"Slight flicker about a minute ago. Where are you now?" 

"I'm more than a few hundred miles away. I can hold for another minute if you're actually going to tell me why it is that we're so screwed." 

Gamora smirked as she pulled the dagger from the table. "It's your prince," she said with a sigh, "How much do you know about the Jotnar?" 

"A little more than most Asgardians and a lot less than the rest of the universe." 

"Your friend sparked an interest in Fa- the titan." Gamora paused for a moment, as if to collect herself, "It's my understanding Asgard has a second power, one that will make the Jotnar more powerful than his previous army." 

Sigyn furrowed her brow, "He can't be serious." 

"Is my information inaccurate?"

"I wish," Sigyn swallowed, gritting her teeth, her side screaming at her to let go. "I usually could hold this longer but..." 

Gamora's eyes fell to Sigyn's side, "I warned you that could happen if you overextended yourself." 

"Healing the prince was my first priority. Besides," she said with a sigh as she faded from Gamora's sight, "he could now be our only hope." 

 

* * *

 

"Impressive."

A familiar dry male voice greeted Sigyn as she came to on the cool metal of her ship coughing quite violently. Sal seemed quite nonplussed by the situation as he continued to drawl on, "How many times have you done that now?" 

"Two or three times," Sigyn hoarsed out, reaching her hand up, only thinking of how much everything stung, "Tea, please." 

"Of course." Sal handed her a small leather flask into a shaking hand, her quickly drinking the contents. A light buzzing filled her ears, and the pain slowly ebbed back into something resembling "fine." 

"So, how did that go?" he asked, flipping a page of a book he had been reading, "I hope my supervision was satisfactory. Though I'm not sure how I feel about this whole 'magic' nonsense." 

"You haven't complained before," Sigyn said, wiping her brow, and slowly standing up, breathing heavily. "I seem to remember back in the day, you seemed to be very pro-magic." 

"By back in the day do you mean around a year ago when you first came to us?" Sal raised an eyebrow, "I thought time moved faster for you thousand-year-old beings." 

"At times." She slid into the other seat. "Shall I return you to your station?" 

"If you must. I did quite enjoy this little break." He snapped his book shut, "I must say that your request for my supervision surprised me. Any reason you did not bring your friend on this little venture? He surely would be more qualified for something like this." 

"Oh yes, let's run that conversation by him. 'Want to watch me use magic I'm not supposed to be using to meet with someone who may have also tortured you to madness so we can learn more information about defeating a titan whose business you specifically asked me not to keep poking my nose into?'" 

She could feel Sal's judgemental gaze on staring into her as she flipped switches and pressed buttons, taking the controls of the ship in hand. "Don't look at me like that." 

"Like what?" he said, feigning no such innocence in his intentions. "It's your prince. Your life. I simply want to destroy a purple raging lunatic." 

"Sal..." 

"All I'm saying," he said cutting in, "Is that perhaps telling the truth to said prince now will prevent some misunderstanding later." 

"Misunderstandings." She almost rolled her eyes, "He barely understands me now." 

"That sounds like a personal problem." 

"You talk too much." Sigyn stared straight ahead as they sailed past various star systems. "Besides, if I told him what I was up to, he would just want me to stop. Which means less magic for you to use to gain information on said purple raging lunatic." 

"I stand corrected," Sal said in an infuriatingly condescending tone, opening his book back up. "I'm sure you'll figure something out." 

 _I doubt it._  Sigyn took a deep breath, ignoring the sting in her side. Norns knew Loki was complicated and the situation they were in even more so. Compared to the unspoken truth between the two gods, the raging purple lunatic seemed less scary every day. 


End file.
